Life of Crime
by Bert8813
Summary: AU Sess x OC. The biggest, most powerful Yakuza gangs clash in a war for power. No one is safe, not even across an ocean. It's up to Akiya and Sesshomaru to straighten things out in a world filled with blood, drugs, sex, and lies. Can they find love?
1. Preparing for the Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any companies, stores, brands, or songs used in this story, so don't sue.

-

-

-

"Baby girl, I need you to go represent me in the next meeting."

"Why me, why not Akil?"

"Because he is doing something very important and you're the only other person I trust."

The young hanyou rolled her Balinese colored (purple-to-blue) eyes at her father. The young woman was beautiful to say the least, she had caramel skin, and long, dark brown hair, stopping at the small of her back. Today, she was dressed in a pink tee shirt and ripped jeans. Deep down, she was happy to represent her father's family at the yearly meeting. The older man in years, not looks, looked down at his youngest child with the same Balinese colored eyes. He had long, cream colored hair with a thick brown streak going down the middle, and a matching tail. It moved from side to side as a breeze blew on the mansion window of the den. The father and daughter only shared each other's eyes and pointed ears, his skin was pale and she had no tail. (That rhymes!)

"Why can't you do it?" staring up at her father intently. All her life she wanted to prove she could run the family after her father retired. Since her oldest brother Akil liked being an assassin, rather than running the family, her two other brothers Kimahri and Shiro were not exactly leader material. Lastly, her sister Inari separated herself from the life of crime... for the most part. So that leaves Akiya. They were all born into the life of crime, no matter how much their human mother tried to shelter them from it, especially when your father is Hideki Nakamura, leader of the Nakamura-gumi.

"Akiya, you always wanted this, so why are you giving me trouble?" Hideki softly asked his daughter, his fluffy tail swishing side while his black pinstripe suit stood still.

"Father, I want to prove I can do this, not be used just because there is no other choice. I want your respect."

"You proved yourself more than worthy of my respect. Now I need you to go to the meeting."

"Really, daddy?" If this was not an important moment over her leadership she would of shed tears of joy. Now Akiya had the confidence to take over the family, hearing her father say that she has his respect.

"Yes. Here, two tickets to New York. Remember, there will be two other families from Japan along with the others. So play dumb, I want them to be surprised when they find out you represent the Nakamura-gumi." her father said with a sly grin, handing her a round trip first class ticket.

"I know, bring a translator for the act, I should be able to speak most of the languages spoken there."

"Good girl, bring Ayame as translator, and Jakotsu and Bankotsu as bodyguards."

"Right, but why I need any bodyguards?" she asked, tilting her head to the side like a confused kitten.

"You never know what might happen. Plus, they're good for show." chuckling, showing his sharp white fangs. For the leader of one of the most feared yakuza families in Japan next to the Taishou's, he was a very kind man, but he can be ruthless when he needs to be.

"I understand father, did you-?"

"Call Ayame, Jak and Bank? Then yes." already answering the question. "Now baby girl, get ready, your flight leaves tomorrow morning. You'll be staying in America for a week. I suggest you visit your cousins since you are going to be in town." walking out of the den into the hall, his tail swishing side to side.

As soon as Hideki left, Akiya scanned the room searching for anyone in hearing or seeing range. When she finished, she jumped on the plush couch like a small child, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"YES, YES, YES!"

"Wow little sister, I thought mother taught us not to jump on the furniture." a female voice said, causing the hanyou to fall off the couch and onto the floor.

"Inari, don't scare me like that!" Akiya huffed, glaring up at her older sister who was failing to hold back laughter.

"Sorry, HA, HA, HA!" holding her round belly.

"Whatever. If you weren't pregnant, I would kick your ass." she grumbled, getting up herself from the floor. The older woman rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Inari is a full demon like her brothers. She and Akiya looked alike except her eyes were turquoise, her hair was shorter, her face was rounder and she was about thirty pounds heavier without the kitten she was carrying. All five of the Nakamura children looked different from the next but there were small resemblances that you can find in each.

"Auntie Ki!" a small hanyou squealed running into the den, jumping into her arms. The cat ears perched atop her head twitching against her neck.

"Hey squirt." pulling the child into a tight embrace.

"Aunt Ki, I missed you !" looking up at her aunt with big, turquoise eyes just like her mother's. People who saw Chi-Chi always said she looked like Inari with a dark tan and cat ears.

"Chi-Chi, I just saw you last week." gently tugging on her ears.

"So?" she huffed pouting her lips and crossing her arms.

"Touchy, aren't we?" putting the five year old down, Chi-Chi rolled her eyes in response.

"Chi-Chi, can you leave me and your auntie alone for a minute? We have grown up talk." the youkai turned to her child.

"Sure mommy, bye auntie." waving goodbye running out the door.

"Dad told me you'd be representing the family at the meeting. Ki, are you sure about this?" staring at her youngest sibling with worry.

"I am, who else can." it was more than a statement than a question.

"Alright Ki, I wish you the best, be careful." pulling the hanyou into a tight hug.

"I will. Tell Michael I said hi."

"Sure thing." letting go of her little sister, walking out of the den.

* * *

"Inuyasha, you, and Sango will accompany me to the meeting tomorrow. Be prepared, and I hope you at least know English." Seshomaru flatly said, leaning on his mahogany desk, eying his younger brother. 

"Well no shit, Sherlock." rolling his eyes at his older half brother. Both brothers looked alike except Inuyasha had doggy ears, no markings and boyish features, unlike Sesshomaru, who had markings on his face and wrists and had more defined features.

"Watch your tongue, half breed. You should be honored that you get to be my bodyguard at this important meeting." he shot back at the hanyou sitting across from him, dressed in a burgundy tailored suit. The leader of the Taishou-gumi was dressed in a slate gray Armani suit, leaning back in his big leather chair.

"Whatever."

"Now back to what I was saying. The Nakamura's and Seiichi families will be there too. We are on good terms with them, so don't do anything stupid."

"Fluffy, do you really think I would be that stupid?"

"Yes." causing his brother to turn beet red in anger. "Here's your ticket, we'll be staying New York for a week after the meeting is finished. Don't forget, were staying at the Angora." handing him the plane ticket.

"Keh" taking the ticket and walking out of the office.

* * *

The next morning on the airplane... 

"Ok guys, you are going to love America, especially you Jak." Akiya chirped, facing her bodyguard across from her in first class.

"Really, why?" tilting his head cutely to the side.

"There's sooo many cute guys. After the meeting were going to The Village so I can show you!"

"The Village?" making him a little intrigued.

"Yep! We'll get drunk, get tattoos and go to a strip club!" giving the group a goofy smile. The "only" male in the group just looked horrified, no way in hell was he going near a male strip club. "Don't worry, I'm only joking about the tattoo part. And about the strip club, it has a female and male side." turning her attention to the other bodyguard.

"Ok!" you could hear him breath a sigh of relief.

"Really Bank, do you think I would let just all us _girls_ have all the fun?" at the same time gesturing the stewardess to come with her clawed finger.

"Yes, how may I help all of you this morning?" the busty bat demon stewardess with blue hair asked, checking out Bankotsu from the corner of her red eyes.

"When is food going to be served?" looking up at the youkai.

"Actually in a few minutes. Since you asked, you can have yours first. We have roast duck, lobster, vegetarian surprise salad and an ice cream sundae for dessert." winking at Bankotsu, checking the star on his forehead and his long black hair. She can obviously smell he was a human, but demon-human relationships are becoming more common these days.

"I'll have the duck!" the wolf demon chirped, her red pigtails bouncing with every move she made. Her emerald eyes were bright and full of life, making her almost child-like, which was odd, since she was a member of the gumi that dealing with extortion, weapon theft, and many other illegal activities. Today she was wearing a casual black skirt suit, the two body guards wore identical black suits. Akiya wore a white pants suit that hugged her curves perfectly, while her hair was bone straight, parted down the middle, and in layers.

"I'll take the lobster." Bankotsu seductively said, eying the stewardess, as if they did not have an important meeting that night. (I'm not sure how long it takes to fly from Japan to N.Y. so work with me)

"Alright, sir." she purred back.

"The salad. I must keep my figure." causing Ayame and Akiya to snicker, covering their mouths. On some days he could pass for a woman with his lithe figure and full red lips. The only giveaway was the blue markings going down under each eye, identifying him as a male tiger demon.

"Whatever, I'll have the lobster." Akiya said, smiling up at the youkai who was busy ogling her bodyguard.

"Hey! What about us!" a voice yelled, turning everyone's attention to the end of the isle.

"Inuyasha, you will pay for embarrassing me." Sesshomaru growled, grabbing his brother's throat. Unknown to him another hanyou was watching him.

'_Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Taishou...'_

"He's cute!" Jakotsu whispered to Akiya across from him.

"Oh Kami..." shaking her head, trying not to laugh.

"Alright, let go! I just don't see why they get served first!" he managed to choke out, pointing to where Akiya and the others were sitting.

"Does it matter?"

"..." the youkai lifted a perfect eyebrow and let his brother go.

"You're an idiot, Inuyasha." Sango said, nonchalantly smoothing out her navy blue miniskirt suit.

"She's right. If you embarrass this family I will kill you, and I will make it slow and painful." That shut him up. The rest of the flight was quiet, except for Bankotsu and the stewardess, who were constantly flirting with each other.

"Thank you for flying Tokyo Airlines, have a nice day!" the stewardesses said at the door of the plane, waving goodbye to the passengers. Akiya's group were the last to leave.

"Bye, Bank." the stewardess whispered in his ear, sliding her phone number in his jacket pocket.

"Later." giving her a wink as he exited the plane.

* * *

Outside the airport...

"Ki, Hideki-sama rented a car, I'm gonna pull it up." walking ahead of the group, leaving them outside. A few minutes later Bankotsu pulled up in a black BMW, tossing everyone's luggage in the trunk while he carefully placed his sword, Banyruu, on top of them.

"We only have one hour which includes driving time till the meeting starts." opening the back seat door for the women, while Jakotsu slid into the passenger's side. Once everyone was inside he drove off, zooming through the N.Y. streets liked he lived there.

"I thought you never been to America before?" the hanyou asked from the back seat.

"There's a digital map in the car."

"Oh... put on some music." leaning back on the plush leather seats.

* * *

"Remember, do not embarrass me, Inuyasha." he once again reminded his brother inside the limo, driving to the Neroli Mansion, which was hosting this year's meeting. It was a secluded place in the middle of the big city, heavily guarded and inconspicuous because it was over one hundred years old. At first, the plan was to go straight to the Angora Hotel but there was a problem at the baggage claim so it wasted a precious thirty minutes.

"Don't worry Fluffy, I wont say a word." running his hand through his long silver hair.

"Is that a promise, Inuyasha?" Sango jokingly asked, turning to face him.

"Whatever, bitch." rolling his eyes.

-

-

Well, the first chapter is done. Tell me what you think, should I continue? Constructive criticism is welcome RxR


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any companies, products, songs, or anything else used in the story,

-

-

-

Index

**foreign language; English, Spanish, etc.**

_thoughts_

_**youkai language/ inner youkai; inu, neko, etc.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

The Angora hotel is one of the most exclusive and expensive hotels in America, with starting prices at ten thousand dollars for a room. All three yakuza gangs along with two Russian gangs were staying there as well, on "company business", occupying the most expensive quarters. The walls were adorned with expensive paintings on the marble forest green walls with gold lining matching the floor. High ceilings were decorated with crystal chandeliers, all through the halls and the reception area.

"**Nakamura, party of four." **Ayame politely told the human receptionist in English, who was gawking at Jakotsu, wondering if he was male or female.

"**Oh, yes! Here is your key to the four Master Suites. Please enjoy your stay at the Angora!" **

"**Thank you. May someone please take our bags, we will be returning later on."**

"**No problem, miss! Donny, please take the luggage up to the Master Suites." **pointing to the four luggage carts.

"**Sure!" **Grabbing two carts into the service elevator, then going back to grab the last two.

"Ayame, here." Akiya whispered, handing her five hundred American dollars, pointing to the bellhop.

"**Thank you so much, sir!" **Ayame chirped, handing him the money with a bright smile.

"**Wow! Th-thank you, miss!"**

"**No problem!" **quickly tossing everyone their room keys before heading right out the door.

Now that the group had twenty minutes to drive to the Neroli Mansion, there was no traffic, which was weird since their was always traffic in New York. Fifteen minutes later they pulled up the Mansion, taking in the view of the magnificent gardens and fountains in the surrounded the area. It was an old-fashioned New England style mansion guarded by large gates, guards and surveillance cameras in every corner.

When Bankotsu pulled into the parking lot there were already several other limos and expensive cars parked around the back of the mansion; just in case something happens it would make a quick getaway.

"Ready Ki... I mean Nakamura-san?" Ayame teased, waiting for Bankotsu to open the back door for them.

"Yes, I've been waiting for this since I was fifteen. It took seven years but I'm finally getting a chance." turning to smile at her translator and childhood friend.

"Nakamura-san lets go." Bankotsu said, opening the door for the women in the backseats, his Banyruu strapped to his back.

"Yes, lets." gracefully stepping out of the car, followed by Ayame. The walk to the front of the mansion took about ten minutes since the property was so big, and who would want to enter from the back?

"**Do you enjoy the weather out here?" **one of the two gruff looking bodyguards asked the group, leaving Ayame confused. Before she could answer, Akiya whispered in her ear and told her to repeat it as a response.

"**Umm, just fine, but nothing like home." **With a smirk, the guards let them inside. Beautiful was the first word to describe the main hall, which was pure white. It was filled with European antiques, Roman statues, and medieval paintings. There was a wrap around staircase that lead to the room where the 8:30 meeting was being held, all guests were expected to arrive at eight.

"**This way." **another guard said, leading them inside. Quietly, they walked inside. Mostly everyone was there. Group leaders and translators sat down while their guards stood proudly behind them. From what Akiya could make out, their were two Russian mafia families, whose names she could not recall at the moment. The Falling Feather Triad, two Colombian Cartels, three Italian American, and the Taishou-gumi, the only ones missing were the Seiichi-gumi.

The room was dark, with a long mahogany-colored table and matching leather stuffed seats, able to seat twenty-two. All eyes were on Akiya; no one knew who she was or who she represented. At first everyone thought Ayame was the representative (because she was a full demon) and Akiya was the translator, until Ayame sat down after the hanyou, showing her respect.

'_Suckers... Why is the dog staring at me?' _eying Sesshomaru, who was sitting by himself, watching her like she had a pussy on her forehead. Tuning to Ayame, she whispered something in her ear to tell him

"My mistress says, do you like what you see?" in Japanese.

"Watch your tongue, half breed." he seethed, glaring at Akiya, who rolled her eyes. Turning back to Ayame, she whispered again.

"She says, its rude to stare."

"Why-" he was cut off by Mario Neroli, who was hosting this year's meeting.

(The main language is English...)

"Good evening my fellow... businessmen and women. I hope your travel and stay in New York was and will be enjoyable. Now lets give ourselves a toast!" The short, bald human raised his glass of wine in the air. Everyone followed suit, taking a sip except Akiya and Sesshomaru, who were busy having a staring contest.

'_Those eyes they look so familiar... but from where?'_ the taiyoukai said to himself, trying to figure out where has he seen those features.

"Before we begin-"

"**Gomen, gomen! Gomen for coming late!"** Ken Yakamoto said in Japanese, cooly walking inside, grabbing the attention of the entire group. Both gumi's knew Ken was always cocky and rude, but this was low, even for him. If he disrespected anyone here he could ruin all three families' chances of doing business with one of the other Mafias, and he would literally lose his head. To make things worse, his entourage consisted of two half-assed geishas, three bodyguards, and a clumsy translator.

"It's quite alright, please take a seat." pointing to the two empty seats on Sessomaru's right. Noisily, Ken strutted, taking a seat next to the inuyoukai.

'_Filthy human.'_ catching the scent of bad cologne, sex, and ink from another tattoo he just received two weeks prior.

"**Hello, Sesshomaru-sama." **giving a court nod.

"**You." **not even giving him a glance.

"Well, how about we introduce ourselves. I am Mario Neroli of the Giovanni family." next, pointing to the triad.

"Jiang Ming of the Falling Feather Triad." speaking in a heavy Chinese accent. He was a short human, dressed in nave blue pinstripe suit. Two dragon demon guards stood perfectly still behind him and his translator. The naming went in clockwise order.

"Johnny Zarelli of the Santo family, I'm looking to expand my network." winking at Akiya, who just gave a fake smile. This coyote demon was cocky and handsome, with slick black hair and gray eyes, dressed in a black suit. The nekoyoukai next to him was busy playing with her pen, He was the only one who brought one guard, who was an ogre.

"Sesshomaru Taishou of the Taishou-gumi." surprising most people at the table with his perfect English. Sango and Inuyasha stood behind him, with their weapons strapped to their backs.

"Ken Yakamoto of the Seiichi-gumi." his dorky looking translator said, loosening his tie. Obviously he was a katagi (civilian), scared shitless.

"Natika Boris of the Yakov." another female representative said with a heavy Russian accent. To Akiya, she reminded her of a playboy bunny with her large breast and blond hair. She wore a short, black dress with a mink coat. Two hanyou guards kept their eyes on everyone in the room.

"Esteban Iago of the Santiago's." the first Colombian said with an accent. He was an ugly man with a big beer gut and an even uglier Hawaiian shirt. Iago was the kind of man that Akiya hated; he sold drugs, cocaine and heroin. A few more named themselves, and now it was Akiya's turn, but Ayame spoke for her.

"Akiya Nakamura of the Nakamura-gumi." All heads turned to her. The half breed was related to Hideki Nakamura, the legendary oyabun (clan leader), next to Inutaisho Taishou, who retired five years ago.

'_That's why she looks so familiar, she has Hideki-sama's eyes.'_ The inuyoukai found out why she was so interesting; it was because she reminded him of Hideki. At least that's what he told himself; he would never admit being attracted to a hanyou.

"You're Hideki Nakamura's child. I remember seeing a daughter, but her eyes were different and she was a full demon." Mario said, astonished.

"This is his youngest child." Ayame answered.

"Really..." more a statement than a question. "Well lets continue!" pointing to the Colombian next to her.

The rest of the meeting went over the usual: how to keep the cops out of their hair and making new "business mergers" with other gangs. These meetings were for one purpose only, to expand and relay what happened with the smaller gangs each was associated with.

Today was successful. Akiya was able to get Natika, Jiang, and Johnny to be investors in a "company" her father created in Okinawa. They gained a new weapons trader with Mario, who happened to be good friends with her father. The filthy bastard Iago was unsuccessful in trying to get Sesshomaru to become a buyer of his drugs. Johnny seemed to get on his good side, making a few good arrangements for yakuza in America.

"Well, I'm glad everything went well. Please enjoy your stay in New York, I suggest you take advantage of the sights." Mario joyfully said, with a Cuban cigar in his mouth and a big smile on his face. Everyone left to go about their business. Cars and limos pulled out of the Neroli Mansion late that night, around one o'clock.

"You girls did good!"

"Thanks Jak." the two woman said in unison from the back seat of the BMW. They made a quick stop at the hotel to change, then they were going back out to a strip club.

* * *

In Akiya's suite...

"Ready to go, guys?"

"Yep I'm ready to see these cute New York guys you brag about, Ki." Jakotsu said, checking himself in the mirror with Ayame and Akiya. The wolf demon wore a body fitting green halter dress that hugged the curves she usually hid, with matching stiletto shoes. Everyone forced her to take out her pigtails and wear her red hair down. Jakotsu wore a short sleeve muscle shirt and jeans. Bank had on a white collar shirt opened with a white beater underneath and ripped jeans. Akiya wore a modern black kimono stopping at her knees with a large belt as an obi, with black knee-high stiletto boots.

"Let's go!" the hanyou chirped, grabbing her purse. They headed out of the twenty-thousand dollar suite.

"Ok ladies, where are we heading?" their driver asked, pulling out of the parking lot into the busy Manhattan streets.

"Ok Bank, drive up 42nd St. and make a left on 8th Av."

"Sure, Ki."

Thirty minutes later, the BMW pulled up in front of The Candy Shop. Today it was going to be packed, seeing the line wrapped around the block.

"Don't tell me we have to wait in line." Ayame whined, staring at the line through tinted windows.

"No. From what I see, my cousin is the bouncer." looking out the window.

"Geez Ki, how many people do you know?"

"Remember, I was born in America, plus my mom has a big family." quickly hopping out of the car, running to the big man at the front door.

"Booby!" she squealed, jumping on the big 6'7 man guarding the door.

"Lil Ki, is that you?" giving her one of his infamous bear hugs. It could hurt a human, but since Akiya was a hanyou it didn't hurt a bit.

"Yep, cuz. How da kids doin', you been checkin' up on them?" Every time she speaks English it sounds like a cross between a New York and Southern accent.

"Yeah. I came by the other day, they're all getting big. You gonna stop by and see them?" finally putting his cousin down.

"I will... can you do me a favor... and let me and my friends in the club?" smiling sheepishly.

"Sure, no prob, go right in." opening the door to The Candy shop. Akiya and the others walked inside, ignoring the jealous moans behind them.

Everything was covered in red lights, while the female strippers danced on poles or gave lap dances in random places. On the far right a was a bar with two perky bartenders. In the center of the room was a large stage with three poles, where two women were spinning on the pole, one human, the other youkai. Sitting by the center of the stage was Sesshomaru and Johnny, talking and watching the dancers.

'_Mental note, watch the dog.'_

"Ok ladies, see you later." the human left and took a seat by the stage.

"Later, Bank." Akiya waved to her guard as they went through the door to the male side.

The male side was exactly like the female side, except all of the strippers and bartenders were male. The trio took a seat at the center of the stage. Suddenly the lights went dim.

"Ladies, get ready for Tiger!" the announcer said from whatever hidden place he was. A spotlight came on the center of the stage, revealing a drop dead gorgeous tiger demon with a long fur cape over his shoulders. His long shoulder length orange hair and black markings on his muscular arms could make just about any woman melt.

"Your right, Ki. There are some good looking men in this city!" Jakotsu said, ogling Tiger. Next to him, Ayame was blushing.

"Damn, he didn't even take his clothes off yet!" Akiya chimed, nudging her arm. Right then the music began to play, and Tiger started teasing the audience, touching his pelt.

"It's not nice to tease!" the hanyou yelled, gaining cheers from the other women and few men there.

"Okay, are you ready?" the stripper said before anyone could respond, he shed his cape, revealing his loincloth right in front of Ayame, who almost fainted.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked the wolf demoness, leaning down, which made her blush even more.

"Don't worry, she's fine. You know what would make her feel better? A lap dance." Akiya grinned, giving him a hundred dollar bill.

"No Akiya, don't." Ayame pleaded, but Akiya already left.

'_I'm going to kill her when we get back...well maybe not.'_ taking a good look at Tiger's chiseled chest and the markings on his muscular arms.

'_Good, that will keep them out of my hair. Now, to find the dog and the coyote.' _leaving the men's side to the females.

-

-

-

Yay, another chap! Tell me what you think, constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. Peaches and Scotch

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any companies, stores, songs, bands, etc. used in this story, so don't sue.

-

-

-

"So Mr. Taishou, did you hear about the company Nakamura owns in Okinawa?"

"No, why?"

"Well, from what the translator said, its very profitable and damn near legit."

"Really, Mr. Zarelli? I wonder why I wasn't informed about-."

"Because I wanted to discuss the matter with you in more private settings." Akiya said, interrupting the men's conversation, surprising them both with her English speech.

"Really, Ms. Nakamura. I never knew you spoke English so well, as if you were born here." Johnny said not understanding why she pretended to not understand the language.

"I am full of surprises." hanyou said in a seductive tone, taking a seat next to Sesshomaru. Since she was a teen she knew how to use her "assets" to get what she wanted, something she learned from her aunt. She crossed her legs to give both men a good view of her thighs; she was ready to hook, line, and sink.

"You sure are, how about you sit next to me?" Johnny said, moving over one seat so she could sit between both youkai. The coyote had a weakness for beautiful women. Before Akiya made herself known, she seen him groping one of the strippers. Bankotsu was in the back of the club, getting better acquainted with two strippers.

"Thank you." Akiya said, slowly licking her full lips. _'Hook'_ "So, are you gentlemen enjoying yourselves tonight?" turning to both men, waiting for their answers.

"Just fine, babe."

"Please do not call me babe, Mr. Zarelli. My name is Akiya." she said in a polite tone, not to hurt his feelings. "Mr. Taishou?"

"Fine..." His attention was somewhere else. After five minutes of silence the announcer backstage grabbed everyone's attention.

"Gentlemen... and lady." meaning Akiya, since she was the only female who didn't work there. "Let's get ready to bring out a Candy Shop favorite, Lolly Pop!"

The lights went dim throughout the club, leaving only one light on the stage. Everyone was silent, waiting for her arrival. Johnny was at the edge of his seat, waiting for her. From the looks of things, he's seen her before.

"I take it the coyote has seen her before." Sesshomaru said to the hanyou, tired of waiting. Before she could answer, Lolly walked onto the stage wearing a provocative black and white school girl uniform with a lollipop in her mouth. Her blonde locks were in two pigtails, bouncing as she walked in. She walked seductively in white sneaker pumps, bright blue eyes scanning the room.

"Ooh baby!" the coyote yelled, staring at the blond bombshell.

"Damn Johnny, she hasn't even started yet!" she teased. Lolly was the most popular stripper in the club; her style was to make the audience wait, then give them a show-stopping performance.

Slowly she grasped the pole with her manicured nails, giving Akiya a wink. Grasping the pole with her other hand, she wrapped her pale legs on the pole, slowly spinning around. The hanyou thought she was going to be sick. Johnny's arousal was so strong it almost made her vomit, Sesshomaru was thinking the same thing.

"I think I need a drink." leaving for the bar, trying to keep her lobster inside her stomach.

"Me as well, the coyote stench is going to kill me." the inuyoukai said, following her. A perky, big breasted bartender with short, red hair greeted the two.

"What can I do you for?"

"Scotch straight."

"Strong stuff for the lady!" the bartender teased, turning to Sesshomaru. "Sir?"

"Same thing." handing her his credit card. Quickly, she punched in the numbers and gave back the card.

"Tell me, why is Hideki's daughter at a strip club late at night, drinking?" slightly surprised he did not use honorifics with her father's name.

"To have some fun and do a little business." turning to meet his gaze. "Now, before we finish seeing the show, did you consider becoming an investor in my father's company?"

"No." Wanting to break her spirit. She wasn't phased by his reply, but he continued, "I want to be a partner." taking the drink the bartender set for them.

"Partner." _'Line'_ extending her hand. After staring at her manicured claws, he shook her hand. "I think we should go... and finish watching the show. After the drinks, of course." They drank from their glasses, staring at each other, hoping the alcohol would dull their noses from Johnny's scent.

"Right." after having pointless small talk he led her back to the stage still holding Akiya's hand. Since she didn't seem to mind, he still held it. Luckily when they returned, the performance was almost over. Now Lolly was topless, in a black thong, taking money from the men watching her. Johnny was waiting patiently for her to come and take the thousand dollars in his hand.

"Man, Johnny. I could-." before she could finish someone jumped in her lap.

"Kiya!" Lolly squealed, putting her neck in a vice grip. The coyote's eyes almost popped out of his sockets.

"Hey, um... Lolly, I see you're not flat-chested anymore." feeling uncomfortable with a half-naked, big breasted woman sitting on her lap.

"Come on, all the years we've known each other you know to call me Diane!" smiling ear to ear. "I never knew you were gay." in a hush tone, hoping the two men next to them wouldn't hear. They did, of course, with their keen ears.

"No! I was on the other side and saw a couple of friends, so I decided to say hi." trying to keep her eyes on Lolly's. Not that she was gay, but if those things are right in your face, it's hard to look away. "Anyway, speaking of friends, this is my dear friend Johnny Zarelli." _'Sinker' _pointing in his direction.

"Hi Johnny, any friend of Kiya's is a friend of mine." seductively playing with his tie, sliding from the hanyou's lap to his. Everyone was happy. Akiya got Sesshomaru to be apart of her father's business as partner, her plan all along. Johnny is going to get laid, Ayame got a lap dance, Jakotsu got a stripper's number, and Bankotsu got to feel up on some women.

"Well since you two are getting along so well, I'll be going." not wanting to see the eminent, disgusting things that were going to happen, knowing Diane. She was a nice person, but a whore; but whatever floats your boat.

"Bye, Kiya!" she chirped. Johnny mouthed a thank you and turned his attention back to the blonde. Quietly, Akiya and Sesshomaru left the two, heading back to the bar. Both sat there in a comfortable, silence drinking another glass of Scotch.

"**So you've been oyabun for five years now?" **deciding to speak in Japanese so people wouldn't listen.

"**Yes, not long after I turned twenty. Tell me why the youngest child of Hideki-sama is with Yakuza ."** taking another sip of his Scotch.

"**I was born in this life, I'll probably die in this life."**

"**I didn't mean that, usually the youngest child is sheltered." **

"**I wasn't... that wouldn't be fair."** laughing, taking another sip. Ten bottles laterbetween the two, she was leaning her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder and counting the empty bottles she drank.

"Akiya, you look tired. Ready to go?" Ayame, said flushed from the Long Island Iced Teas she drank. The boys were behind her with giddy faces.

"Where did you come from?" turning around to face the wolf, or with her current vision, wolves.

"Just got in, I see your busy with Sesshomaru-sama." looking at the inuyoukai who was just as drunk as the woman leaning on him. Youkai don't get drunk as fast as humans, but five bottles of Scotch would make any youkai tipsy. "Well I'm gonna go now, but I cant, everyone's drunk. Who's gonna drive us back?" She must've drank a lot more than iced tea to be so calm.

"My limo is outside, lets go." his voice slurred, absent-mindedly grabbing Akiya's hand. They began to walk outside.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Are you ready? What are you doing with these vagrants?" a short toad creature yelled, piercing everyone's ears. Something was seriously wrong with him, yelling like a banshee at four in the morning. Dressed in a dark green suit, his bulging yellow eyes were shooting daggers at Akiya, who was still leaning on Sesshomaru and holding his hand.

"Shut up, Jaken and drive to the Angora. And if I hear one word from you-."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama!" giving a low bow then making a run toward the driver's seat. Getting inside, everyone took a light nap, not even taking notice of the plush leather interior.

Twenty minutes later the limo pulled up at the front of the Angora. Bank, Jak and Ayame walked into the elevator to the twentieth floor where their suites were. Sesshomaru and Akiya were so far behind they left without them.

"Look, they left us?" her voice slurred from the alcohol.

"Yes they did... ha ha ha!" scaring the shit out of Jaken, who tagged behind them, keeping an eye on Akiya. Finally reaching the elevator, they waited for it to come back down.

"I'm bored Sessho, what are we gonna do?" pulling the youkai inside the elevator. He just shrugged and wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Oh... I don't mind doing that." leaning forward to his face...

"Half breed, don't you dare touch my master!" ready to hit her, but stopped when he saw her hand grab the inuyoukai's butt. "You-you-bit-."

Ding!

"We're here!" the hanyou chirped, pulling the youkai wrapped around her out to the twenty-fifth floor, also the top floor. Jaken was seething with jealously, watching his master and that hanyou hugged up on each other, walking inside his suite.

"Do not disturb us, Jaken." closing the door, leaving a very angry Jaken in the hall. The top floor is where the Grand Master suites were, costing about fifty-thousand each. Each suite was like a mini condominium with a livingroom, two bedrooms, a deluxe luxury bathroom and balcony.

"Sesshy no fair, your's room better than miiiine." Akiya whined in a slurred voice, slowly walking into the brown leather couch, falling backwards.

"Hempt." sauntering wobbly toward his bedroom.

"Where you goin'? (burp)" following the youkai to the bedroom. "Wow! This is niicce! That bed looks soooo soft!" staggering her way to the king sized pure white bed. She grabbed Sesshomaru by the shoulders, and pulled him down on top of her. No matter how much they consumed, it was obvious they wanted each other. Leaning closer, he kissed her.

"You taste good." repeating the action, adjusting himself on top her.

"You taste like Scotch and peaches." returning the gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sliding her tongue in his mouth she went over his sharp fangs. Letting her explore, he finally slid his into her hot cavern, fighting for dominance. Neither won, but it didn't matter since they were trying to remove their accursed clothes.

"Sessho, Aahhh!" arching her back forward. His mouth was on her pulse and his left hand was massaging her breast.

"Did I find a spot?" nipping at her neck, using his right hand to remove her black thong.

"Damn dog." mumbling under her breath, arching her back further. Removing his shirt she softly stroked the tattoo of giant dog running on a cloud, starting from his left shoulder stopping at his arm. Yakuza all have tattoos, demon gangs only need one tattoo with their gumi's insignia. Humans, on the other hand, usually get full body tattoos to prove their resilience over pain. Even though Akiya never had an actual position in yakuza, she was still heavily involved, and had her family's tiger insignia on her lower back.

* * *

"What time is it?" searching for a clock. Seeing none, she dragged herself out of the bed, picking up her kimono and what was left of the giant belt she wore as a obi. "Now where's my panties? Did I wear a bra? No, I don't think so." walking around the room, she finally found her thong on top of a lamp. Sliding them on and her boots that she found under the bed, Akiya quietly headed out the door. 

Five minutes later Sesshomaru woke up, noticing someone was missing. Sitting up from his messy bed he looked around for the woman he spent the night with. Hearing no other sounds besides afternoon traffic, and smelling her faded cinnamon and vanilla scent, he went back to sleep.

* * *

Luckily no one seen Akiya walk out of Sesshomaru's room. Walking to the elevator, she quickly made it to the twentieth floor. Running into her suite, she stripped as she ran into the shower. 

"Well, that removed some pent up frustration." relaxing under the hot water. She rid herself of the scent she was so attracted to, with shampoo and melon body wash.

'_I cant believe I slept with Sesshomaru Taishou, leader of the Taishou-gumi! Please God, don't let father find out...'

* * *

_

"Usually they try to stay after it's over." laying in the large king sized bed, looking at the big city through his window. One night stands were his usual thing, woman threw themselves at him all the time. He'd get a quick fuck and be on his way. Same as last night, except they both were drunk and he actually wished she was here right now.

'_It's bad enough I slept with a half breed, now I wish she stayed... pathetic.'_

"My lord, are you well this afternoon... especially after that half breed touched you so, so disrespectfully!" handing his master a tray of food, his yellow eyes bulging at seeing Sesshomaru's chest.

'_I kind of liked it when she did that.' _"Quiet Jaken, and stop staring at my chest." growling at the weird imp.

"Sorry, my lord!"

"Jaken, get me something for my headache and I don't want to hear one single _sound_ from your beak." taking a small bite of a rice cake. Without another peep, Jaken ran out of the suite to find some kind of cure for the hangover. Good luck finding one in New York during the afternoon rush hour, being only three feet tall.

Feeling something in between his fingers, Sesshomaru raised his hand only to find a red bra tangled in it. He did it again, laughed.

"I guess I have something to return to you, Ms. Nakamura." unwrapping his fingers from the piece.

-

-

-

Wow, another chap. RxR, there's a surprise coming up soon. Guess... come on...


	4. Four Years

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any stores, companies, brands, songs, etc. used in this story, so don't sue.

-

-

-

Sitting on the couch in her suite, Akiya contemplated on her previous actions with a certain oyabun. Not that she regretted it, she enjoyed it, better than some of the sex she had sober. The main worry was if her father found out, he would figure she was a sex crazed freak. Being the youngest of five and a "modern" woman was not understood. There were times she had one night stands with some of the richest and most powerful men in Japan and whatever country she traveled to and she needed "attention". No one dared to speak about their relations with Akiya unless they wanted their head removed from their shoulders by one of her brothers. Last night was no different, except she was drunk and her partner could not be beheaded; it would be considered an act of war between Yakuza clans.

The annoying ring of the hotel phone drove her out of her musings. After reaching to answer it, a familiar voice squealed in her ear.

"Akiya! Booby told us you were in town for a week!"

"Angie, you know I'm a hanyou. My ears are sensitive, but its good to hear from you. How's your brother?" rubbing her sensitive elf ears.

"Fine. When are you coming by... there's something important you need to see." The teen's voice sounded almost scared, which was odd since Angie was always tough. Now the fifteen year old showed fear, made her older cousin worry.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you over the phone... can you come?"

"Sure kid, since the weather is warm we'll have a cookout!" she said, knowing how to make the teen feel better. Food was always the answer... it's genetic, from her mother's side.

"Really! You gonna make some ribs and potato salad?" perking up at the opportunity to not cook for once.

"Yep, yellow, the right way." (I have a thing about yellow potato salad)

"Can't wait! Oh, let me tell you what you missed over the last four years..." for the next two hours the cousins talked about family and old friend gossip. Even with the seven year age difference, they were very close.

* * *

On the top floor of the hotel, Sesshomaru sat on his couch and watched Jaken pace around the livingroom, complaining about how rude New Yorkers were and how many times he tripped to get something for his hangover. The truth is, Sesshomaru didn't need it by the time the imp returned; now a headache was coming because of Jaken's ranting. 

"I'm leaving... I have to return something. Don't worry, I'll catch a cab." not even giving the imp a glance as he left the suite.

* * *

"Yo, taxi!" 

"Yeah, where can I take you?" the east Indian taxi driver pulled up in his yellow cab in front of the Angora.

"Thanks, how much does it cost to go to Brooklyn?" sliding inside the car.

"Which part? Fort Greene, Crown Heights?" turning back to look at the hanyou.

"Bed-Stuy. Don't worry, I'll show you between what and what." smiling at the cabbie. Oddly enough, the Indian music was relaxing. Leaning back into the cheap leather seat, she took in the sights of her birth country.

'_Four years. Wow, time flies.'_

Her father decided that after Akiya graduated high school she would move back to Japan. Even though he was living in the States, he still handled his "business affairs". Regularly the family made trips back to Japan, making them both fluent in English and Japanese. Akiya on the other hand, was always in advanced classes and studied foreign languages, becoming fluent in Spanish, French, Russian, Italian, and enough for a tourist in Korean, Chinese and German. Although being classified as a genius, she never skipped a grade, by the wishes of her mother Yvonne, to make her childhood as normal as possible.

Forty minutes later, the cab driver pulled her out of her trance with a loud grunt, looking back at her.

"Oh!... turn on Ralf, go down four blocks, and stop at 388." falling back into her daydream.

'_I wonder what Angie wants me to see.'_ staring out the window, reminiscing on her childhood with her old friends.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Dig, dig, dog shit, you are not it. You're out, Kimahri." Quawmi pushed the eleven year old's foot, repeating the rhyme around the circle of children._

"_You're out, Debra." pushing the butterfly youkai's foot. Five minutes later, it was down to Akiya and Jamilah, both were first cousins. Their mothers were sisters and neighbors, so the girls were best friends. _

"_Dig, dig, dog shit, you are not it. Poochie, you're out. Kiya, you're it!" Quawmi chirped, making a sprint up the block. He was faster than most kids since he was a falcon youkai. _

"_Aww nuts! I hate being it!" Akiya whined, pouting to herself. She made a slow stride into a sprint, sniffing out the scents of her friends. Times were different then, the neighborhood was more dangerous with drug dealers and gangs. The block she lived on was different, though. Her father made sure none of that nonsense was near his family. The people on the block were considered lucky since they did not have to worry about shootouts and drug dealers selling on the corner._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Those were the days, block parties, Manhunt, and good rap music.' _Smiling back on those simple memories; running around, getting dirty, and the food! Right now, she had a craving for something greasy and fatty. Looking at the corner stores and apartment buildings, these were plain sights to most people, but to her it held a small memory.

'_It's still there? I remember when Shiro got caught making that mural of his favorite musical idols, Tupac Shakur, Biggie Smalls, Marvin Gaye, Jimi Hendrix, Billie Holiday, Bob Marley, and Paul McCartney. Daddy sure was pissed, mom just smiled.' _counting each person on the mural with her clawed fingers.

"Ok miss, $54.53." gesturing for her to hand him the fare.

"Here, keep the change." handing the man a small stack of bills that would more than pay for her fare. Standing in front of her old house, a simple brownstone in perfect condition, with long flower pots on the basement windows.

'_Good, I really don't feel like doing a lecture.'_ opening the iron gate to the house, ringing the basement doorbell. Moments later, a twelve year old boy with short finger waves answered the door in a wife beater and basketball shorts.

"Yeah?... Kiya?" A wide grin grew on the adolescent's face, showing a mouth full of braces.

"Well I damn sure ain't the tooth fairy, give me a hug!" opening her arms.

"Ki!" hugging his older cousin who he hasn't seen in years. When she left, Matthew was a scrawny kid with buck teeth and a big head. Now he was a muscular young man, almost her height, and had those light green eyes everyone loved.

"Hey babes, how you been? Look at you now, you're all big and handsome!" putting him at arms length to get a better look at the young man.

"Yea, yea..." bashfully smiling at Akiya. He no longer had a childish voice; it was deeper, smooth, and pleasant to hear. "Come in, we've got something to show you." holding the door open.

* * *

"I would like to know what suite Akiya Nakamura is in?" 

"Sure, she is in suite 2013, but she recently left the hotel." the brunette receptionist politely said to the youkai in front of her.

"Do you have any idea where she went?... I have something very important to give her."

"I'm sorry sir, she caught a cab and left." shrugging her shoulders. Without a word of thanks, Sesshomaru strode out of the lavish hotel. What made him chase this hanyou? She was attractive, smart... and she left. Left before he could awaken to that beautiful body in his bed, Akiya robbed him of that.

'_She should've stayed.'_

'**_No baka, she did exactly what you do when you sleep at a woman's house, leave no strings attached.'_** his inner youkai chided him.

'_That's no excuse, how could any woman, a hanyou no less, leave this Sesshomaru.'_

'**_That hanyou did.' _**snickering at the youkai.

'_Anyway, I have something to return to her.'_

'_**Her bra you jerk, I bet you read the size.'**_

'_...' _rolling his golden eyes as if his inner youkai could see him.

Pulling out his cellular phone her called up his old friend Myouga to get much needed information. The flea demon could find anyone with just a name, and a name like hers should be easy to find in New York, hopefully.

"It's me. I need you to find some information about Akiya Nakamura, any relatives in the city, whatever you can find."

"No problem Sesshomaru-sama, you should hop in a cab now to save time."

"Cocky, aren't we?"

"What can I say, I'm good at what I do. From what I just looked up, she has a number of relatives in the city, but one stands out." (Damn that was fast!)

"What do you mean?"

"It seems she owns some property, she has two relatives living here, both kids. I would try this one. The address is 388 Ralf Av., Brooklyn."

"Hmph." closing the phone. Flagging down a cab, he told the driver the address and promised him a sizable tip if he gets there fast.

* * *

"So what is it you wanted me to see?" examining the house, taking notice of the small missing items that were there when she first lent out the building. Besides that, everything seemed in order. 

"I smell someone new!" said a small child no older than three, yellow complexion, curly burgundy hair, and bright silver eyes. The child dressed in a denim jumper and pink tee shirt rushed to the confused hanyou. "Hi lady, what's your name?"

"Akiya. What's yours?" bringing herself to the toddler's level.

"I'm Serena and I'm three years old!" showing three chubby fingers.

"You're a hanyou..." gently touching the child's curly locks. Her scent was familiar, too familiar.

"Yep! You're one too!"

"Yes-."

"Surprise Ki, this is your cousin... our niece." Matthew whispered, putting his head down.

"Jamilah had a child?" turning to the children in disbelief. "Where is she?" sniffing out for the scent of jolly ranchers, her natural scent.

"She don't live here no more, got on that stuff. Serena's father got her hooked and she ain't been the same since." Angie said solemnly, putting her head down in shame.

"What stuff?" turning to look at the adolescents.

"Crack cocaine... she got on it not long after you left for school in Japan." None of the relatives on her mother's side knew about Hideki's involvement in Yakuza, some didn't know what the Yakuza was.

"You've got to be kidding me." rubbing her throbbing temples. "Well, let's get this food ready and talk more about it later." walking into the kitchen.

* * *

'_Damn traffic.'_

'_**Stalker... Pop quiz, what's her bra size?'**_

'_36C... what? I happened to see the tag.'_

'_**Whatever. Admit it, you like the hanyou, that's why your chasing her across New York, just to irk her nerves by returning her bra.'**_

'_I'm just returning something that belongs to her.'_

'_**Whatever, I don't see why you're bothering our future mate like this.'**_

'_Don't kid yourself, this Sesshomaru mate a hanyou.' _almost making a snort at the preposterous thought.

'_**You bedded one, from what we felt she was quite good.'**_

Pulling up to the small building, the cabbie turned around with greedy, sweaty hands.

"Here." tossing a bundle of dollar bills into the man's face. Stepping out of the cab, all eyes turned to him. Children stopped their games and adults stopped their conversations watching the finely dressed youkai stepping out of the yellow cab. Not that anyone never seen youkai before just Sesshomaru's presence demanded attention.

* * *

Quietly preparing food in the kitchen, Matthew was setting up the old grill in the small backyard. Surprisingly, Akiya was calm about the news of her cousin and best friend, being a drug addict and a deadbeat mother. When Akiya left for "school", she left the brownstone in the care of Jamilah, since her mother died six months prior, leaving her to care for her two siblings. She lost her mother, and her best friend. Devon, Serena's father, came along, whispered some sweet words and it went downhill from there. 

"So Angie, you got a boyfriend?" turning her attention from her potato salad to the teen.

"I've been talking to a few guys, nothing serious." shrugging her shoulders. The petite child grabbed a lot of attention with her dancer build. She was dancing as long as she could walk, it was almost second nature.

"Just like me, be careful."

"I will. Do you need any help with the-." the loud door bell interrupted their conversation.

'_I smell dog.' _"Go see who it is." taking a full tray of raw seasoned ribs outside for the grill.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I have something to return to Ms. Nakamura." Sesshomaru said politely.

"I can give it to her." opening her hand for whatever item he had.

"Let him in." Akiya bellowed from the back yard. Immediately, the scent of vanilla and cinnamon assaulted his nose, along with food and the three kids. She reluctantly opened the door for the youkai, and he followed the confused teen into the backyard where the hanyou was.

"So what brings you here, Taishou-sama?" keeping her eyes on the grill she was cooking on. Three pairs of eyes, ranging from, brown, silver, and green, stared at the youkai.

"Why so formal?" in a husky tone, striding toward the hanyou from behind.

"Sesshomaru, what brings you here?" still concentrating on the food.

"I have something to return to you, may I speak to you in private?"

"Yeah. Sweetie, take over." leaving the ribs in the care of the boy. She led the inuyoukai to the upstairs hallway so the children could not hear. "So why did you come?" glaring at the man in front of her, who seemed to be smirking, leaning against the wall. She was not in the mood to be stalked, especially with her family.

"I wanted to give this back." pulling out a red bra out of his pants pocket.

"You sure that's mine?"

"Try it on and see." slowly licking his lips.

Rolling her eyes, she asked him; "I thought it was supposed to be a one night thing, we were both drunk, and..."

"I want to see you again." He enjoyed her company the first night he met her; talking, drinking, the sex. What drew Sesshomaru to the hanyou was something he could not explain and the fact that she was like him, staying away from relationships.

"You see me, now what?" her voice filled with sarcasm. A part of her wanted to see him, but her rational side reminded her what happened last time.

'_You know where this will lead, just like Naraku all over again.'_

"Something draws me to you, so I intend to find out what." tossing her the bra. Just as she caught it, a pair of lips crashed on hers. She melted in his strong arms, and she hated it, she was supposed to be the dominant one, she was supposed to be in control. Purring against his lips she pulled him closer by his shirt deepening the kiss.

"Are you a new cuzin, like Kiya?" a small child asked, pulling on his slacks. Big silver eyes stared up at the couple, her small mouth blue from the icee she ate. Reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers.

"No."

"Are you a hanyou like Kiya?"

"No, I'm a youkai."

"Really? My daddy's a youkai, but he's not pretty like you!" giving him a toothy smile, while he still looked at her strangely, holding Akiya by the waist.

"... thank you."

"Umm Sweetie, could you go back outside so we could have grown up talk?" Akiya said softly. Without another word Serena ran downstairs, leaving a sticky trail on the railing.

"Cute kid."

"Yeah, now tell me what you wa-." The bell rang again, followed by a loud slam, making them both wince.

"Kids, I-I need some money. I know Ki sends you some money. I-I promise that I'll pay it back."

"Oh hell no!" Akiya growled, rushing to give someone a piece of her mind.

-

-

RxR, give me some feedback on the story, some major drama is about to go down.


	5. Cats and Dogs

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any companies, stores, brands, songs, etc. used in the story, so don't sue.

It's going to get a little lemony, not a full blown lemon...

-

-

-

"Mommy!" A very sticky faced Serena ran to her mother with open arms. Jamilah looked like a bat out of Hell; her usually neat, short hair was wild and her clothes were oversized and dirty.

"H-hi baby, Angie been takin' care of you?" using her shaky hand to stroke her curly hair. "I- I promise I'll pay it back.", staring at her younger siblings with pleading eyes.

"No." Matthew sternly said, crossing his arms.

* * *

A growling Akiya leaned against the banister, watching her cousin and best friend beg for money to buy drugs. 

"That's it." ready to rush downstairs and give her a piece of her mind, but a strong arm was holding her back.

"Stop... look." Sesshomaru hissed, pointing to her younger cousins standing up to their sister.

* * *

"What? That money is in my name, I don't know why I asked you!" pushing her way into the kitchen. The smell of food made her mouth water since she didn't have a decent meal for God knows how long. 

"No!" both the adolescents yelled in unison, following their sister.

"Pooh! You need to stop this, look at what he turned you into!" Angie yelled, roughly grabbing her sister's arm to get her full attention. "Serena, go to your room." immediately the toddler ran upstairs past Sesshomaru into her room.

"Don't bring Devon into this! Its Ki's fault, she left when I needed her! And... and I had no one." breaking into sobs.

"You can't blame her! She had her own life to live, you just couldn't deal with yours." the younger sibling spat, crossing her arms.

"Poochie, how could you... Leave your brother, sister, and your own child for THAT!" one very angry hanyou yelled, making the whole house shake. Stomping toward her cousin, her inner youkai took over. If she didn't control it soon she would've killed Jamilah. The scent of her extreme fear calmed her down from doing anything stupid.

"Akiya...?" walking toward the hanyou as if she were a ghost. To her she was; they knew each other since they were in diapers, then one day she decided to go to Japan. During that time Jamilah's mother Jazlyn, who was known as Aunt Jazzy, died in a car accident. The same aunt that taught her to use her feminine wilds on men. She wanted Akiya to stay and mourn with her, but she couldn't. She loved her aunt, but she moved on.

"Yeah... in the flesh. I see you have a daughter now." trying her best to hold back her tears. Seeing her best friend looking so ragged, it broke her heart.

"Yep-."

"Bitch, did you get the money!"

"Baby just a minute." eyes still focused on her cousin.

"What, bitch!" a tall, slim fire youkai stormed into the kitchen with the intent to hit his girlfriend. "You back talkin' me? Who the fuck are you?" turning his dark silver eyes to the hanyou who was clenching her fist, drawing blood from her claws.

"I own this house, who the fuck are you?" turning her attention to the dirty youkai, with silver eyes and burgundy hair just like Serena.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." roughly grabbing his girlfriend by the arm and pulling her into the hall. "We're leaving, we'll just have to put you out on a stroll for the money." That comment sent Akiya's blood boiling. Grabbing Jamilah's free arm, she pulled it toward her.

"Don't do this, selling yourself..." she pleaded, making sure she saw her glassy eyes. Akiya only cried two times in her entire life; the day she was born and once when she was thirteen.

"Ki- I -."

"Let her go, Akiya." all heads snapped to the youkai at the top of the stairs.

"What?" she said, eying the youkai.

"If she wants to sell herself for this poor excuse of a demon, then that's her choice."

"Poor excuse of a demon? Fuck you, filthy dog." Devon literally spat, just missing Sesshomaru's face. Before brown saliva hit his face, the fire youkai was pinned by the neck, against the wall.

"And this is coming from a man who hasn't had a bath in over a week." his hand glowing green, dripping with acid. "I wonder if I kill you now, would you stink on the inside as you do outside." bringing his free hand closer to his neck.

"Let him go Sesshomaru, he's not worth it and your ruining my floor." With a loud thud, the pathetic fire youkai was dropped on the tiled floor. Quickly he jumped to his feet, grabbing his girlfriend, running out of the house.

"You should've let me kill him." placing his hands into his pockets.

"He's right." Matthew said, slowly shaking his head. Devon would always come back, mistreat his girlfriend and ignore his daughter.

"No. Sesshomaru, look at what you did to the floor!" pointing to the acid holes by his feet.

"I'll pay for it, see you Monday." escorting himself out the door before she could object or notice what he said.

"Ki, I thought you didn't have a boyfriend." Angie teased, heading upstairs to retrieve her niece. Sadly she heard the whole thing from her room. At four years old, Serena already knew her father didn't want her and her mother was "not well", as her aunt and uncle put it. But she had the love of her family and her new cousin, Akiya.

"Angela... Lets go eat." making the teen wince using her given name, walking into the kitchen.

* * *

The entire weekend was hectic. Akiya was forced to put the monthly three thousand dollars in a checking account in Angie's name, which was hard since she was a minor. By pulling a few strings, she got the kids emancipated from their sister, since only their grandmother would take them, but she lived in Maryland and the kids didn't want to move. Akiya already knew they could take care of themselves since they were forced to do so for four years. 

Ding Dong

"Who is it?"

"Room service."

Knowing the voice too well, she rolled her eyes and answered the door.

"Sesshomaru, where's my fish sandwich?" peeking her head into the hall, looking for the imaginary sandwich. Wearing a pair of slacks and a white dress shirt he escorted himself inside.

"Don't be stupid, wench." turning back to the hanyou, he said, "Why are you not dressed?" his gaze going from her fuzzy pink slippers to her silk bathrobe and her long, damp, curly hair. He was ready to forget about the date and now contemplated whether to ravage her on the couch or on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" closing the door behind him, checking out his butt.

"I told you I'll see you Monday, and today's Monday... unless your room didn't come with a calendar." glancing around the suite.

"Fine dog boy, just let me get dressed." walking off into her bedroom. She changed into a lavender spaghetti strap dress, stopping above her knees and put on silver wrap-around open toe heels.

"Ignorant wench." taking a seat on the black leather couch.

* * *

'_Why am I agreeing to this?'_ applying her waterproof mascara in front of the bedroom dresser mirror. 

'_**Cause you like the dog.'**_

'_Don't kid yourself, he was a good screw, that's all.'_

'_**Then why are you getting all dressed up?'**_

'_Cause I like to look good.' _double checking her plum colored eye shadow and dark pink lip gloss. Grabbing her silver clutch, she strode out of the room. Sesshomaru was busy watching basketball, so he didn't notice her.

"The Knicks are going to lose again."

"Of course, wench... Hmm." taking a look her attire. The dress hugged her ample curves and clevage the straps of the shoes made her legs stand out. Her hair was in a curly high ponytail, showing off her silver hooped earrings.

'_Maybe I should cancel the date altogether and ravage her instead.'_ watching her hips sway towards the door.

"Lets go, dog breath."

"Watch your tongue, woman." wrapping his arm around hers, escorting her out of the suite.

"I have a name, you know. Its Akiya." watching the youkai roll his eyes.

* * *

"So where are you taking me?" 

"Out." leading her to the limo. Jaken stood outside, holding the door for them. Seething with jealously, the little imp tried to trip Akiya as she entered the limo. Before she tripped over his foot, she stepped on it with her sharp heel.

"Ooouch! You fil-."

"Imp, have you ever heard of Hideki Nakamura?" sliding into the limo.

"Yes, the legendary oyabun, what of it?" the imp spat.

"I'm his daughter, and if you pester me once more I will kill you myself and no one would ever know." flexing her claws to emphasize her point. There was complete silence until Sesshomaru kicked him aside and told him to drive.

"Is your retainer gay?" staring at the youkai across from her with two toned eyes. Shrugging his shoulders, he opened a can of soda from the built-in bar.

"Here." tossing her a can.

"Good throw." carefully opening the can, just in case is spilled over.

"Good catch."

Enjoying the smooth ride through the New York streets, Akiya pointed out different sights on 42nd street, like the MTV studio and popular clubs, silently memorizing each place she pointed out, keeping the same aloof expression.

"Are you listening?" turning from the window to look back at Sesshomaru.

"We're here." ignoring her again, waiting for Jaken to open the door.

"Oh, well that was fast."

"No, you just talked the whole time." stepping out the limo, an angry hanyou following behind.

"You jerk." _'Stupid dog.'_ following him into the fancy restaurant.

"Table for two, under Taishou." They walked past the hostess before she could seat them at the best table inside, by the window with the perfect view of the city.

"Wow, look at the view!" staring out the window, taking a seat across the youkai. "So what do I owe the pleasure of being taken out?"

"I just wanted to grace you with my presence." he said, smirking behind the menu. He watched the hanyou roll her eyes and glance at the menu. "Waiter."

"Wait you jerk, I didn't pick what I wanted!" clenching her small fist, to keep her fingers from around his neck.

"So?" shrugging his broad shoulders.

"Yes, how may I serve you tonight?" the owl demon waiter asked the couple, ignoring their little spat.

"Yes, I would like the steamed salon and a glass of wine." smiling up at the waiter, ordering something simple.

"Sir?"

"A steak, medium rare and a glass of wine." jotting down the order before heading to the kitchen. While they were waiting for their order, Akiya tried to make conversation, but it seemed be futile.

"So did you do any sightseeing yet? I used to love going to-."

"Shut up, wench." rolling his gold eyes.

"Kiss my ass, dog boy." shooting him a glare.

"I don't want to kiss any part of your fat disgusting body." waiting for the hanyou to snap. He would never admit it, but he liked the effect he had on her emotions.

"The only thing fat on me is my perfect ass and pussy, and you should know with the way I had you moaning in your suite." smirking as he almost choked on his tongue. Before he could reply, the waiter returned with their orders.

"Here you go, enjoy your meal." Akiya gave the waiter a fake smile and quietly ate her food. Thirty minutes later they finished their meal, but the hanyou had yet to touch her wine.

"We're leaving." he said, tossing a small bundle of dollar bills on the table, grabbing her hand.

"Hey! I didn't even drink my wine, it's not good to waste food." shaking a manicured claw in his face.

"Fine." picking up the glass, then drinking the contents.

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses, and the last time I checked, you were a cat." leaving the restaurant with a angry hanyou tagging behind, mumbling something about stupid dogs .

'_Stupid mutt, got some nerve drinking my wine...'_

'_**Sexy mutt, with a nice ass!'**_

'_... it's an ok ass...'_

'_**Would be nice to touch... I dare you.'**_

'_You're on!' _Right before Sesshomaru entered the limo Akiya pinched his butt. He snapped his head back at the giggling hanyou, smirked and slid inside. Jaken was too stunned and afraid to comment on her actions, so he closed the door behind the couple.

"Hanyou, do not start something you cannot finish." pulling her body closer to his.

"Mutt, your suite or mine?" seductively playing with his long locks.

"Yours, we've already been in mine." placing feather kisses on her neck, while his hand was roaming up her thigh.

"What if someone from the Seiichi family sees us?" tilting her head to give him better access to her neck.

"So? Yakamoto is a poor excuse of an oyabun. What could he say to me that I already don't know?" bringing one of his skillful hands to massage her breast.

"My father... what about him?" struggling to keep her sanity with his hands touching her skin.

"It didn't seem to matter, when we first slept together." sucking on the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"We were drunk, but good point." her breathing now labored.

"Sesshomaru-sama, were at the hotel." the imp alerted the couple, opening the limo door. He was really starting to loathe that hanyou; she was taking away his master's attention. She was the one receiving the attention he wanted; his lips on his green skin, the lust in his eyes that he saw in the hanyou. For years he knew his master was heterosexual, but this was the first time he's seen Sesshomaru show affection to a woman, a hanyou no less.

* * *

"That was amazing!" tracing invisible patterns on his bare chest, a mix of silver and dark brown hair spilled across the pillows. Akiya had her head resting on top of his chest, while his left arm was lazily rubbing her lower back tattoo. 

"Hn."

"So you're saying you didn't like it?" lifting her head so she could look him straight in the eye.

"No, I didn't say that."

"Well, I'm just going to try harder this time." straddling his hips. Sesshomaru missed the seductive smirk on her face since his eyes were fixed on her breast. A clawed hand cupped hersoft buttocks then went up her flat abdomen and back down.

Leaning forward, Akiya kissed his jaw down to his neck and back up to nibble at his ear. Slender fingers brushed up his chest, giving the youkai goose bumps.

"Do you like when I touch you?" her cool breath tickling his pale skin. He had to bite his lip to keep from whimpering like a puppy.

Ding Dong

"Who the fuck is that?" Sesshomaru growled, tightening his grip on the woman straddling him.

"Let me go answer that, wait for me." using her demonic speed, she quickly put on her silk robe and answered the door. "Who is it?"

"Nakamura-san, I received a message from the kumicho (godfather). I was asked to send this to you and Ken, there's something else very important to tell you as well." handing her a plain sealed envelope.

"You're Inuyasha, right? Since it's so important, please come right in." letting the dog hanyou inside.

"Yeah, I smell something funny... am I interrupting something?" picking up the scent of sex and Sesshomaru?... Maybe his nose was playing tricks on him, his brother would never bed a hanyou.

"The gumi comes first... pleasure second." taking a seat on the couch.

"Well... from what was relayed, the kumicho was pleased with the arrangements you and Sesshomaru made." taking a seat on the coffee table.

"I'm glad that the kumicho is pleased."

"Well, the main thing I wanted to tell you was that there's a rat, someone is snitching to the cops. When we get back there is going to be an investigation, we don't suspect its someone from our families but one of the smaller gumis."

"Thanks. I'll make sure to tell my father, now if you excuse me." politely leading him to the door.

"No problem..." sauntering through the hall. Inuyasha could've sworn that she smelled his brother's scent on her, but he shrugged if off and blamed it on the New York air.

"You think he figured out?" turning back to a half naked Sesshomaru, only wearing a bed sheet around his waist. He leaned against the bedroom door, waiting for the hanyou.

"I doubt it, now come back to bed."

"Aww, you miss me." running into his arms.

"Don't kid yourself wench." closing the bedroom door.

-

-

RxR I hope you liked it. If you're wondering, Jaken is gay in this fic.


	6. Flying Fist and Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha any stores, songs, or companies etc used in the story, so don't sue.

-

-

-

"So tell me mutt, who do you think is snitching on us?" Akiya asked the youkai standing across from her. Both had their arms crossed, trying to find a solution to the problem at hand.

"Have no clue..."

"If someone's been talkin', it would change all of our lives forever if he ain't caught... and in our case a very long time." lifting the glass of wine to her lips, before she could take a sip the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell that could be?" Sesshomaru asked, turning his attention from the problem at hand to the door.

"Don't know." she said, setting the glass on the coffee table that they just had sex on, and headed toward the door. Miraculously, the table was still standing. "Yes?" she said, while peeking through the crack between the door.

"Nakamura-san... Sesshomaru!?"

Pushing himself inside the suite, Inuyasha stormed pass the neko hanyou to his brother.

"I knew I smelled your stench!" he said, staring up at his shirtless sibling.

"Why are you back here, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked while drinking Akiya's glass of wine. Ignoring the angry look Inuyasha was giving him, Sesshomaru turned his gold eyes from his brother to the other hanyou's behind.

"I just spoke with Myouga, he said that one day after we return there will be a meeting with all of the gumis. We have to find out who talkin' and get rid of them." turning from his brother to Akiya. "Brother, I thought you said you would never touch a hanyou, let alone bed one." he sneered. After all of those years of badmouthing hanyous, he's now chasing one like a love struck puppy, but Inuyasha didn't need to know that part.

"Wow, I must be damn good!" she remarked proudly, snatching her glass only to find out it was empty.

"SESSHOMARU!!"

"Yes, they were trying to expand to America and vice versa... yes... ok... bye."

Clicking off the cell phone, Taku paced around his room. He was risking his life every moment he was around Ken. He was a time bomb waiting to explode, clumsy, paranoid, and most of all, stupid. Ken's problem was that he was way too trusting. That's why the police picked him to infiltrate, because he was always known for his need to have friends and women.

The Yakuza would literally have his head, but this was the opportunity that could not be missed. Being at the meeting with the biggest crime families in the world, discussing the plans they wanted to form in other countries, he would become him an international hero. With the information he had obtained, he could greatly weaken Yakuza, but that wasn't enough; he wanted to destroy them.

"Let's go out and have some fun!!!"

"Ummm... no thanks, you guys have fun." giving Ken and the two women in each of his arms a fake smile.

"You sure? Oh well, more fun for me!" he said gleefully, kissing the giggling blond and the red head on each cheek.

"No, I'm really tired..." Taku muttered, the oyabun shrugged his shoulders and walked out the door with the two ditzy women.

"Stupid dog, what is it with you taking my drinks!?"

"You're really cute when your mad." Sesshomaru said, smirking at the angry hanyou. Inuyasha just watched the two, shocked. His brother... half brother Sesshomaru was smitten over this hanyou. He had to admit that Akiya was attractive, but she was a hanyou, and Sesshomaru was the last person anyone would expect to have any type of relationship with one.

"I don't want to hear it, dumbass!!! Why do you have to annoy me!"

"Akiya, calm down." he said, shrugging off her comment.

"SHUT UP!" she blurted.

Inuyasha looked like he had seen a ghost. Had this woman lost her mind? She had just yelled at Sesshomaru Taishou, three times, and she was still standing. Either this woman was very brave or very stupid. A loud growl caused the entire suite to shake, both hanyous turned to the inuyoukai making the noise.

"You worthless hanyou! Who do you think you are to raise your voice at this Sesshomaru?" he growled, walking toward the hanyou. As she stood her ground against the youkai, he was unknowingly aroused by her bravery (or stupidity, depending on who you ask.)

"Worthless!? You drink my wine, invade my family's home, try to commit murder, ruin my floor tiles and you have the nerve to call me worthless?! KISS MY FUCKIN' ASS, YOU STUPID MUTT!! Leave and don't come back!!" she yelled, bared her fangs right before punching him square in the jaw. Both Taishou's stood in shock. Akiya was insane alright. Now she would be killed, and there would be war between the Nakamura and Taishou gumis.

"You hit me?" He asked the angry hanyou. No one ever struck him and lived to tell about it. His mouth was even bleeding, and while running his tongue over his fangs, he discovered that one of his back fangs had been knocked out. Ignoring the question, Akiya unsheathed her claws, ready to fight.

"Sessh please, if you kill her it would be war!" Inuyasha pleaded, grabbing his half brother's shoulder.

"Leave." he growled. Inuyasha reluctantly walked out of the suite, praying that Akiya would not be found dead. It wasn't that he feared his brother, but this was not the time to test him.

"Bitch!" he roared, spitting the tooth on the floor. Watching the fang hit the floor brought mixed emotions: pride that she caused him pain, sadness because she caused him pain, and fear that she would be dead in a few seconds.

"Fuck you mutt!" she hissed, her fangs elongating, along with her claws. Two cream colored jagged marking ran across her cheeks. In a split second, she was pinned against the wall with five razor sharp claws piercing her throat, drawing blood. Two blood red eyes matching her own bore into hers, and in fear, made them return to their purple and blue color.

Growling, he squeezed her throat tighter causing her to whimper in pain and helplessly claw at his arm, drawing blood.

'_**Let her go! Look, she's bleeding and her face is turning blue!'**_

'_She must learn her lesson!' _He squeezed tighter, watching tears run down her cheeks.

'_**You're hurting her!'**_

'_This Sesshomaru does not care!' _

'_**You're hurting her! Enough with your stupid pride, she could die!'** _After catching sight of her blue lips and scared eyes, he let go and pulled her into a tight embrace. He was now whimpering and nuzzling her neck, licking the wounds and the tears he caused.

"Sorry." he muttered into her messy hair. She smelled so much like him, even down to the pores, which turned him on all over again. His erection pressed up against her abdomen, making her whimper. They forgot about the fight and want to rut again.

"Sorry." she said in a low voice, gently kissing his slightly bruised cheek. She trailed soft kisses down his jaw to his neck. Capturing her wondering lips with his own, he pushed himself closer against her, wrapping his already healed arm around her small waist. The coppery taste and scent of his blood assaulted her senses. Tracing the outline of her bottom lip with his tongue, she allowed him into her warm mouth letting him explore freely.

"Wench, what are you doing to me? Gods, I want you so bad." he whispered against her mouth. His cool breath brushed against her swollen lips, his free hand tracing her markings. Golden eyes bore into her Balinese eyes with so much passion, her knees buckled underneath her.

"Sesshomaru, make love to me... please." she begged, running her claws up and down his chiseled chest. Gradually, Akiya turned back to a hanyou, still touching his chest.

"Akiya..." Picking up the hanyou bridal style, he carried her to the bedroom. Softly tossing her on the bed, Sesshomaru crawled after her, backing the hanyou up against the headboard.

"Sessh what's going to happen to us?" she asked, confusion written all over her pretty face.

"What do you mean?"

"After this what happens to us, do we-." Before she could finish, her lips were covered with someone else's. Melting into the kiss, she opened her mouth, letting Sesshomaru's tongue run wild once again.

Pulling the hanyou forward, Sesshomaru positioned himself between her legs, placing feather kisses down her jaw line to her collar bone.

"I want you, Sesshomaru..." she said while unbuckling his pants, she slid a slender hand from his chest to his shoulder, tracing his tattoo. While her other hand pulled down his pants, his hands slowly rode up from her inner thigh to her wet entrance, making her moan.

"**Taishou-sama, it's not fun to tease...**" she panted. She untied her robe, leaving herself bare to his hungry eyes. Balinese eyes bore into molten gold; both filled with passion uncontained. He took in every bit of her from her thick firm legs, smooth flat stomach, full soft breasts and seductive eyes.

"I know, but I love to do it." giving the hanyou a bruising kiss, pushing her further down on the bed.

"Shiro, how long has Akiya been gone?"

"For four days, Father." the young man answered, staring at his father with boredom in his brown eyes. Running his hand over the black waves on his head, the man looked a lot like his father, but had his mother's coloring and eyes. Crossing his jean clad legs, he waited for the real reason why he was called into his father's office, and was growing more impatient by the minute.

"Son, I think I'm ready to retire." giving his third child a sad smile, showing off his gold rimmed caps on his insissors.

"So you're going to give it to Akil?"

"No, he likes his job... I'm going to give it to Akiya."

"Ki? You sure she can handle it?"

"Yes, and I want you to be her saiko-komon (senior advisor, second in command). She is very young and will need help."

"Father, are you sure about this? She's only twenty-one. You didn't get the gumi until you were thirty."

"Actually, I was nine. There was great trouble within Yakuza, and my mother thought it was in my best interest to give it to me after things died down."

"Grandma Sayuri is quite an amazing woman."

And she was. She made herself the first ane-san (oyabun's wife) to have influential power in Yakuza ruling, since there was no second in command to fill the spot. After her husband, Fujita's murder in 1929, she took over the Nakamura gumi in the name of her son to find and kill her mate's murderer and anyone behind it. After ten years, she found everyone behind the murder. She beheaded and castrated them. When her two children, Hideki and Iva were old enough, they were able to do it themselves. With the murders, Sayuri was feared and hated by other clans except the Taishou gumi, which was ruled by Toga Taishou, Sesshomaru's father. He always had good relations with Fujita; he helped train their children and also helped Sayuri stop the rebellions started by sub-gumis after the murders that lasted another eleven years. Finally after twenty one years, things died down, making it possible to let Hideki run the clan alone, which he was more than happy to do.

"Yes she is. Anyway, the day after Ki returns, I'm announcing my retirement. Your first duty as saiko-komon is to gather all the gumi heads and tell them that I demand a meeting Sunday at noon here. Do not tell them why, but their attendance is mandatory."

"Hai, father." quickly bowing and leaving the room. _'Wow, my little sister is going to be an oyabun. I will do the best to advise and protect her.'_ he said to himself, determination written all over his face. He walked over to the private phone line for Yakuza, use since cops wired most of their home phones. The phone line was installed by Michael Williams, a former Marine technician who happened to be Inari's human mate.

For the next hour, Shiro contacted every oyabun, saiko-komon, so-kabu (headquarters chief) and whoever held enough power to be present. The last number, he dreaded more than anything. Taking a deep breath he dialed.

"Moushi, moushi?" a masculine voice answered, making Shiro's skin crawl.

"Hello... Naraku..."

'_Damn, not again. I don't wanna get up, just go back down!' _trying to force the bile rising in her throat to go down, but her body did not want to work with her. Leaving Sesshomaru's warm, protective hold, she sprinted to the bathroom, emptying her stomach. Since Sunday, her stomach could not keep anything down, and every morning she had to vomit.

"Eww." wiping her mouth of bile. Brushing her fangs, she walked back to her bedroom, watching the inuyoukai peacefully sleeping. He looked so different when he was asleep, wisps of silver hair covered his innocent face, brushing the strands away. Akiya's fingers traced the red markings on his cheeks. Could they both go back home and pretend nothing happened?

"Wow, it must be my birthday. I get to wake up with a beautiful naked woman touching my face." giving the hanyou a warm smile. This was the first real smile she seen from him, it made her heart skip a beat.

"Oh, sorry to wake you."

"Get back into bed before you catch a cold."

"It's July, Sesshomaru, and you're right, the air conditioner must be on high." pulling herself under the pure white messy sheets. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body close to his. Resting her head against his hard chest, she felt his fingers running through her long hair.

"This feels nice." she purred.

"Hmm." He was amazed by the texture of her curly hair. "I like your hair."

"Thanks."

"..." still playing with her hair.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen to us? When we go back, what do we do?"

"What do you mean?" pretending to be stupid.

"Don't play dumb, Taishou. Do we just pretend nothing happened, is this it? I just satisfied your curiosity of sleeping with a black hanyou?" abruptly stopping the fingers running through her hair.

"I've slept with youkai from all over the world. Even though you are a hanyou, you, Nakamura-san, are not an experiment. Have you forgotten that I'm not human? I'll admit, you are different, but it's in your personality more than anything... that's what I find so attractive about you... baka." He resumed running his fingers through her hair.

"Gomen... Wait, that means you're a man whore." playfully poking his chest.

"Go back to sleep wench, you have some nerve to talk. You get drunk and sleep with a man you only know _of_."

"But he was the one who got me drunk and took advantage of me." she countered, smiling up at him. "Night, Sessh." She sat up to quickly kiss his lips and quickly went back to sleep on his chest.

'_Her lips feel so good.'_

'**_They sure do. Imagine kissing those lips forever.' _**his youkai said.

'_Not now, just let me enjoy this moment.'_ tightening his hold around the hanyou.

'_**You don't do this with other women I hope your realize that.'**_

'_...' _"Ki?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry... for hurting you."

"I know, its ok." tightening her hold around his waist.

"Baby Girl is sure going to be surprised." Hideki said, smiling at the woman on the other side of his desk, dressed in a skirt business suit. Her long, dark, purple hair flowed to the floor behind the chair she was sitting on.

"I'm sure she is. You know, she might be the most famous oyabun in centuries." the older woman (who ironically, looked no older than twenty-one) smiled a perfectly straight row of white fangs at her only son. The little cat ears on the top of her head twitched at every sound around the room. Bright purple eyes looked around for any disturbances, a habit she had gained over the many years. Finding none, she turned back to her son.

"Right next to you, mother."

"No... above me. She will be the first African American female hanyou oyabun. I, on the other hand, was just a woman bent on revenge, and protecting what I care for."

"Really mother? Do you think of yourself like that?"

"Yes. But back to what is important, this meeting. We both know many will disagree, more than when I ran the clan on your behalf."

"I know, but they have no choice. She proved herself very well at the meeting. Because of her we have millions of yen coming into Yakuza."

"That's my granddaughter. Anyway, I'm hungry, so lets get me something to eat." she said, slowly rising from the chair.

"Yes mother. I know this nice soul food place that just opened up." he said, following his mother out of the door.

-

-

-

RxR, tell me what you think!!!!


	7. Major Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-

-

-

"So, I'll see you at three?" Akiya asked her lover by the door of her suite. She was dressed in only a short, silk robe, hugging her figure. Her hair was in a cute mess. Never in her life was she so affectionate to a male other than a family member. Something about him called to her. It could have been that he was so much like her, never getting attached and deep down it almost scared her.

"Yes." he replied, softly kissing her full lips. That little hanyou would be the death of him. She was the only woman he ever was with who didn't want him for his looks, money, or power. The youkai turned and walked back to the elevator, but a soft voice stopped him.

"Sessh..."

"Hm?" looking at her from over his shoulder.

"What's going to happen to us? When we get back to Japan... where do we go?"

"Anywhere... if you'll have me." he whispered the last part to himself, but she heard it.

Later that day, the two took a tour of New York City, from Central Park to Ellis Island, just enjoying each other's company. Akiya spent the next day with her friends, walking around Times Square, while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went to a Yankee game.

* * *

"Ki-chan! Are you packed yet?" Ayame asked, dragging her suitcase inside her boss's suite. Jakotsu and Bankotsu walked in behind the wolf demoness, ready to hop on a plane back to Japan. The only thing that was slowing them down was Akiya.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready." she groaned, walking out of the bathroom. This getting sick every morning was becoming ridiculous. The small group checked out of the hotel and headed to the limo. After about an hour in traffic, they made it to the airport and flew back home.

Standing at the front door of the mansion was Sayuri, Shiro, and Hideki. All three had big smiles on their faces.

"You did well, my daughter." Hideki said, pulling his daughter into an embrace.

"Thank you, father."

Sayuri placed a gentle hand on her granddaughter's head. The look in her purple eyes spoke volumes. She was proud. She was content, which was rare, since she lived such a depressing life until the secession of her son to oyabun.

"Tomorrow, we have an important meeting at the mansion, please dress in one of your best kimonos." Sayuri said, looking down at the hanyou, still smiling.

"Hai. Well, I should be getting my rest... jet lag." Akiya mumbled, walking inside the mansion, Ayame followed behind while the two best friends stayed behind to speak with the leader of the Nakamura clan.

"She smells different." Shiro commented.

"I know. She was acting different too, happier almost...besides her getting sick every once and a while." Jakotsu said.

"Sick, you say? Did she meet anyone in the States?" Sayuri asked, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"She went to see relatives of her mother, that's all I know about."

"I see. Well, I'll just have to check up on her." turning around, the neko youkai left to find out what was wrong with her grandchild.

Akiya was napping on the livingroom couch. Since she was a neko hanyou, the sound of Sayuri's footsteps awoke her.

"Yes, grandma?" the hanyou asked, keeping her eyes closed, but ears open.

"You smell a little different, like a dog." the demoness commented. She could hear Akiya gasp at the statement. After all these years, her nose was as keen as ever.

"I thought I washed the scent off."

"It still lingers. I hear you have been getting sick lately." she said, taking a seat next to her. The hanyou scooted closer, laying her head on her lap.

"Just in the mornings.I'm fine."

"So, you slept with Taishou-sama, or should I say Sesshomaru-sama, to be correct." Sayuri teased, stroking her dark brown hair.

"Hai. Please don't tell father, he wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?"

"..._You _wouldn't understand either. Grandma, please..."

"Hmm... I think you're pregnant." At that moment, she stopped stroking her claws through Akiya's hair. Could she be? Could she be carrying Sesshomaru's child? They used protection when they had sex, except... except the first time. They were both too drunk to do so.

"No-n-no-no-no! There's no way! I can't be a member of Yakuza with child!" the hanyou sprang up from her position on the couch, pacing around in a circle, trying to figure things out.

"If staying a member of the clan means so much to you, you can do both." Sayuri was lying to herself when she said that. There was no way a member of Yakuza could have a family; they were your strengths, but also your greatest weaknesses. Unless they were heavily guarded, but even then they are not safe from the dangers of the life of crime.

"You know I can't do that. Maybe I'll just get an abortion." Akiya mumbled to herself. Sayuri's eyes flashed red, and in the blink of an eye, Akiya was on the floor, holding her cheek.

"You selfish little brat! How could you only think about your career? What would Sesshomaru-sama say when he finds out you killed his child!? What would your father say? He would never let someone who killed their own blood run this clan!" she hissed, towering over her grandchild.

"Gomen..." the hanyou whispered, holding her red cheek. Her grandmother was right: it was unfair to take away her child's life for the sake of her career. "I shouldn't do that, I'll make it work." a single tear ran down her face.

"Take a pregnancy test, we might just be jumping the gun." Sayuri chuckled. The neko's mood had quickly changed from angry to cheerful.

"Hai. I'll go buy one now." Akiya said, getting up from the floor.

"Silly child, you can just take a demon test. We can make it in the kitchen."

"Wha?"

Akiya stood in the kitchen, watching the woman dig through the cabinets, pulling out random items. Grabbing a small bowl, the neko youkai made a strange-smelling concoction. It was brown, and smelled like rotten fish heads and animal fat.

"Take a sip." she said, handing the hanyou the bowl.

"It smells horrible."

"Just drink it." As a child, she was trained to obey her superiors, and she was one of them. She was also taught to respect those who respected her, and she did. Reluctantly, she took a sip. It tasted completely different than what it smelled like.

"Tastes like peppermint tea."

"I see."

* * *

"Moushi, moushi?" a cold voice answered the phone. Sayuri rolled her purple eyes. He was still the same cold person he was as a child. But it was not his fault. His mother died when he was just a young child, and his father remarried a human not many years after her death.

"Hello, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Sayuri-sama, you don't have to be so formal. How have you been?"

"You are an oyabun, and should be addressed as such. Now you don't have to call me Sayuri-sama." the old woman chuckled over the phone.

"I know you called me for more than how we should address each other."

"Yes, I did. Sesshomaru, I hope you are sitting down."

"Yes, why?"

"It seems that you have gotten my grandchild pregnant." The line was quiet for a moment. Did she just say that Akiya was pregnant? Maybe she got the hanyou confused with her other granddaughter.

"She told you about us?" he questioned.

"No, I smelled your scent lingering on her even after she tried to hide it. So, what do you plan to do?"

"I have no choice. She is carrying the heir to both the Nakamura and Taishou clans."

"You know what you must do, then."

"Hai, Sayuri-sama."

"I told you not to call me that."

"I know." hanging up the phone.

* * *

Today was the day of the big meeting announcing Akiya as the next oyabun of the Nakamura clan. All major members of Yakuza were in attendance, along with close family members of the Nakamura clan. The entire group sat down in the dining hall, waiting for the announcement. Sitting at the head of the table was Hideki with an empty seat next to him. Next to that seat was Shiro, and on Hideki's side was Sayuri, dressed in a yellow silk kimono with a dragon stitched across the back.

"I am glad that all of you were gracious enough to attend this meeting. Now as you know, I am going to retire soon, and this meeting is to pick my successor." Hideki said, standing up in front of the group.

Quietly, Akiya walked inside the room, gaining everyone's attention, especially Sesshomaru's. She was dressed in a black kimono with stitched silver flowers all over. Her hair was in a tight bun on the back of her head. Her father ordered her to enter last, saying he loved to show off his beautiful children. Taking a seat next to her father, the older man bowed and continued.

"I have been in charge of this clan for 66 years with the help of my mother and sister." both said women nodded their heads and smiled.

"Now it is time for me to step down and let my child Akiya become the next oyabun of the Nakamura-gumi, and my son Shiro, her saiko-komon." Many of the guests let out loud gasps, including Akiya. Had Hideki lost his mind? He was letting a female, American hanyou, run the gumi?

"This is absurd! She never held any position being Yakuza, just being your child!" someone shouted, pounding his fist on the table.

"Correct, but she lives and breathes for the family. I've seen her go out the way for the family. As much as I tried to keep her away from this life, she has made it apart of her being."

"I agree, I think she can do it. She has a good second-in-command and she has the Taishou-gumi for support." Toga said, turning his head to look at his oldest son for agreement. Sesshomaru nodded his head dumbly, since he was staring at Akiya. Even the Kumicho was there. The old demon nodded his head at the hanyou and gave her a warm smile. Yamagata Daichi was a powerful and cunning owl demon, well over two thousand years old, but his warm orange eyes made him look half his age. (in demon years, he's about 80.) His shoulder length gray hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He wore black hakama pants and a navy blue haori.

Eventually, the entire group all agreed. They didn't have any say, though. Hideki was respectful enough to tell them. Servants gracefully walked inside the room, handing out champagne.

"A toast to Nakamura Akiya, oyabun of the Nakamura-gumi! I wish you long life and happiness!" Hideki said, raising his glass in the air. Everyone followed suit. Cheers rang throughout the room.

'_What would mother think of me now?' _Akiya asked herself. Ivonne fought so hard to keep her children out of this life, but it seemed only one followed her wishes. Logically, she shouldn't have wanted to become a part of the Japanese underworld, considering it was the reason for her mother's death. A small up and coming gumi killed Ivonne, hoping to give Hideki a scare, but it only enacted the wrath of the entire clan. She was loved by everyone, and her death angered everyone, especially her family. In no time, that entire gumi was eliminated. Nothing was left of that group; the Iwate- gumi was forgotten by everyone.

Now she was going to be a mother. How could she even consider having an abortion? The child she was carrying had every right to live as she. To look at it in a better light, she now had something other than the family to protect. How would Sesshomaru react? How would she tell him that their fling in New York changed their lives forever?

After a while, the cheers died down and all the attention was on Sesshomaru, since he cleared his throat.

"I have an announcement... Hideki-sama, I wish to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

"Well! Isn't this a day for celebration! You have my blessing, my boy!" Hideki said, smiling at the inuyoukai. Sesshomaru stood emotionless while Toga and Inuyasha's jaws were hanging open. Never did he speak of having a relationship with anyone, now he was proposing. On the far end of the table, Naraku was choking on his drink, while everyone else was wide eyed, except for Sayuri.

"Do you accept my proposal, Akiya?" the inuyoukai asked.

"Um... may we speak in private?" the hanyou asked, dragging him out of the room and down the hall, away from sharp youkai hearing.

"What are you thinking!?" she hissed, poking the youkai's chest.

"I don't want any child of mine being born a bastard."

"You-you knew?" she stammered.

"Sayuri-sama called me." he replied. "It is best for everyone that we get married. Other gumis will challenge you, thinking you are weak. Both of our clans can combine and become a powerful force in Yakuza."

"Marriage should be about love, not personal gain." she whispered.

"Fine. We'll just be married until the child is born, as long as it isn't born a bastard."

"We don't have to get married... we can find another way..."

"You are the oyabun of the Nakamura-gumi, and you carry the heir of my clan and yours as well. Do you know how much power you have now? If we get married, we can become the most powerful oyabuns ever."

Having all that power meant little to Akiya, but for the sake of her baby, she had to do what was right, even if it meant marrying someone she didn't love.

"I accept. I will marry you, Sesshomaru..."

-

-

I'm back!!!!! well it seems like I got out of my little writer's block for this story. The update's will be slow since I'm trying to do three stories at the same time, but I only expect this one to be about 15 chaps. Anyway read and review!!!!!!!!


	8. Tears Stop Falling

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

-

-

-

"Mother, I'm sorry its been awhile since I've spoke to you, but I've been busy with things... Well your going to have another grandchild soon, I'm with child, its with Taishou-sama's oldest son, were engaged."

Sesshomaru watched the mother of his child talking to the lone grave surrounded with lively flowers. He could remember vaguely the woman who rest there now, she was the exotic gaigin who was so nice to everyone around her.

Tomorrow, Akiya was to move into his upscale condo in Tokyo till the baby was born. Looking at the hanyou crying over her mother's grave, stirred strange emotions in the youkai. Suddenly he had an urge to protect her to protect her from anything. He kept telling himself that it was that she was carrying his child but, it was something deeper.

"Mom I'm scared, I know you wanted me to live a normal life away from Yakuza but I disobeyed, I have no regrets about that. But I will do my best to raise my child apart from me being oyabun of the gumi." she continued bowing low in front of the grave.

* * *

"She has a heavy weight on her shoulders." a voice said from behind Sesshomaru.

"Yes she does." the inuyoukai answered never taking his eyes from the woman outside.

"So when are you going to give me grandchildren?" Hideki asked watching his daughter from the window.

"Probably very soon." the only ones who knew about Akiya being pregnant was Sayuri. Sesshomaru was planning to tell everyone that Akiya got pregnant right after their wedding.

"My daughter never mentioned you two being together."

"Things happened very suddenly."

"I see." nodding his head, he walked away his tail swaying back and forth. From the window, Sesshomaru could see Akiya walking back inside, her mood somber. Quietly walking inside Akiya nodded her head at her father and took a seat on one of the lounge chairs in the den.

"We will be married next week , you can plan it however you want it." Sesshomaru said, a little colder that he wanted.

"Lets just go the courthouse, I never wanted a big wedding." she said sadly. True she never wanted a big wedding but she expected to be with someone she loved.

"We should start packing up some of my things." she continued, looking up at the youkai with sad strange colored eyes.

"I've already had that taken care of... Akiya I know your scared but we can make it through." he said taking a seat next the depressed hanyou.

"I'm scared. Please hold me." wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close to his body while his other hand stroked her hair. She cried into his chest till she fell asleep. How was she supposed to be a wife, mother and oyabun all at the same time?

* * *

"So your ex is getting married to another man. Sucks to be you Naraku." Kagura teased, pacing around the office watching the oyabun closely. She knew he was seething about Akiya's engagement to Sesshomaru and the unification between the two clans. Both clans separately were strong but combined was a force to be reckoned with.

"Quiet Kagura." he growled spinning around in his leather chair to look out into the city of Tokyo and its ignorant inhabitants. Going about their boring lives thinking everything was just fine and safe.

"Aww did I hit a nerve. The woman you cheated on for power in Yakuza has more power than you'll ever imagine." the wind youkai teased still walking around the spider hanyou like a bird of prey.

"You should be proud you're the one I chose to cheat with. Out of all the whores in Japan I chose you." Naraku smoothly shot back. Growling low Kagura slammed her fist on the hard wood desk grabbing his attention. Turning around he chuckled at the furious look on the demoness face. She was the daughter of Li Kato previous leader of the gumi he now led.

"Now, did I hit a chord Kagura?"

"What I do with whom is none of your business. Believe me you bastard I'm far from a whore!" Usually disrespecting a high ranking member in Yakuza meant certain death, but Kagura was so good at warming Naraku's bed she could get away with it. As leader of one of the smaller gumi's, the Yamashiro-gumi, an up and coming gumi ready to take a place in with the top three gumi's in Yakuza.

"Tell me why are you here? I know you didn't come all the way to my home to remind me of what already happened. Or did you just come to fuck?"

"I wanted to give you this." tossing the hanyou a plain folder. Opening it Naraku had just what he wanted. Being more than a good fuck Kagura was also good at gathering information and being spawned from a Yakuza father.

"Perfect. This will definitely come in handy." looking inside were pictures of five ordinary people, four of them children ranging in different ages and a woman who looked like she'd seen better days.

"Have someone keep an eye out on all of them. If Nakamura and Taishou try something, we have collateral." smirking to himself he turned his attention back to the window, watching people go about their business.

* * *

"So this is your place? Not bad, pretty clean for a guy." Akiya commented walking inside her new _home_ for however long Sesshomaru would have her. The condo he stayed in was almost spotless with a black piano near a balcony.

"Make yourself at home." her fiancée said carrying her suitcase to her bedroom. Their lives would never be the same, living together, soon to be married and with a baby on the way.

"Well I see he has some taste." she said to herself walking towards the piano. Running her claw over the keys she played with the instrument. Playing 'Chopsticks' with one finger she seemed to feel a little better. The whole time they were moving Akiya's things from one place to another she seemed so depressed, leaving the only home she knew to be with someone she barley knew.

Watching her closely Sesshomaru listened to her play the silly song. Placing all of her fingers on the keys she began to play some classical music surprising the man watching her. The way her dainty hands slid across the ivory keys to play and her eyes were closed the whole time.

"I never knew you were so talented." the youkai commented taking a seat on his black leather couch listening to her play.

"Arigato." After five or so minutes of playing she retired to her bedroom for some much needed rest.

'_**This is a lot for her to take in.' **_Sesshomaru's inner youkai said.

'_I know, I- I just want to...'_

'_**Hold her?' **_

Nodding his head Sesshomaru got up and walked inside the hanyou's bedroom. Rolled up in a ball crying Akiya hid her face under the large pillows.

"You alright?" he softly asked, walking towards her.

"I'm fine." wiping the tears away but they seemed to keep coming. Taking a seat at the end of the bed the youkai nervously rubbed his fiancee's back trying to stop the flow of tears.

Marrying someone that they didn't love and having a child together was something most people didn't go through now a days. Add that they were major players in the Japanese underworld. How could they manage?

"Come here." he commanded. Not that Akiya really had a choice since she was pulled into Sesshomaru's lap. Her chin rested on the crook of his neck, her tears touching his neck and her arms wrapped around his waist.

"I feel safe with you." she whispered in her soon to be husband's ear.

"Good, you are safe with me." pulling the woman closer to his chest. Finally Akiya's tears stopped and her breathing evened out, both stayed there on the bed content with holding each other.

"Would it be too much if I asked you to kiss me?" she quietly asked almost afraid to look into his eyes. This was the complete opposite of the feisty woman that enticed him, now there was a timid woman in his lap. Sesshomaru didn't know which side he preferred, but kissing those full lips seemed like a good idea right about now. Deep down he wanted some kind of depth in their strange relationship but he wasn't sure that Akiya wanted the same thing.

"You don't have any idea how much I wanted to kiss you again." Sesshomaru whispered against her lips. Leaning into the kiss he started off slow with feather kisses till Akiya started suckling on his bottom lip, causing him to growl in approval.

"Promise you wont leave me."

"I'll stay as long as you'll have me."

* * *

Waking up later Akiya grudgingly rolled out out Sesshomaru's warm embrace to once again empty her stomach from the morning sickness that plagued her since the beginning of her pregnancy. The sickness was becoming less and less by the week, which Akiya thought was a godsend.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru groggily asked with his head buried under the pillows, feeling his way around the bed to find his hanyou but to no avail. He could hear her footsteps going to the bathroom and her throwing up.

"Eww." he mumbled as the gaging sounds got louder. Popping his head out from under the pillows Sesshomaru waited for his fiancée to return.

"Shut up!" Akiya shouted back walking back into the bedroom wearing one of his tee shirts. Her breast were clearly viable through it and they bounced with every movement the made. Getting her back into bed and making love to her again seemed like another good idea.

"You ready for today?" he asked, shaking his head free of dirty thoughts.

"Yes. I am."

* * *

"I still have no idea why your getting married at the courthouse. Ki-chan I thought that you always wanted something fancier." Hideki said shaking his head. Sayuri silenced her son with a hand on the shoulder. The rest of the Nakamura siblings stood staring at the couple in front of the judge with various expressions from joy to anger and just plain aloof. The Taishou's seemed to be happy about the engagement, actually thinking this marriage was real.

"I think this is better." Akiya answered smiling at her father.

"Are we ready?" the judge asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered. The small ceremony went as planned, short and too the point. Sealing it in a kiss the couple quietly left the courthouse as husband and wife, with their family following behind.

Their was a small dinner at the Taishou mansion in celebration of Akiya and Sesshomaru's marriage. Sesshomaru guessed it was the perfect time to announce his new wife's pregnancy, they would just lie about when they conceived.

"I have something to announce." he said grabbing the attention of the guests.

"I'm pregnant!" Akiya said smiling rubbing her still flat stomach. Inari ran around the table to hug her sister and even kissed Sesshomaru on the forehead and ranted about the baby on the way. Toga had one of the servants to bring out his best bottle of wine a Merlot made in 1955.

"We have much to celebrate now!" Toga said cheerfully taking a sip of his wine.

"How do you feel about becoming a grandfather?" Hideki said smiling.

"It is a good feeling that I know well. This will be your third grandchild no?"

"After Inari has this one yes."

What was Toga talking about? Already knowing the feeling of being a grandfather? Inuyasha had no children and their were no other Taishou siblings, that only meant...

"You have a child Taishou-sama." Akiya whispered clenching the fork in her hand till it bent. Her voice was so low that only the man she was talking too could hear it.

"Her name is Rin, she's seven and lives with her mother not far from here." he whispered back pretending that they were just having a regular conversation.

"Excuse us." she said getting up, yanking her husband's hair he followed her up the stairs to a random room.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" the hanyou barked poking Sesshomaru in the chest till his back hit the wall.

"It was none of your concern." he calmly said back.

"I'm your wife! Even though this is a marriage of convince I still should know when my husband has a child!" she hissed.

"Fine." from the sad puppy look in his eyes she knew he was apologizing for not telling her about Rin. If he wanted any ounce of their marriage being something more than keeping their child from being born a bastard, he had to be open with her. But her outburst did show Sesshomaru something, she wanted to be apart of his life and anyone in his apart of hers.

"Do you take care of her?"

"Of course, I give the mother money every month and she stays with me every weekend."

"I want to meet her."

"Why?"

"We should try to make this work somehow at least till the baby gets older."

"She'll be home this weekend, you can meet her then."

---

"So how is Taku?"

"He's doing quite well Naraku-san." the spider hanyou smirked evilly but the police chief seemed not to notice it. Law enforcement could be so stupid sometimes, thinking that Naraku would pay Testu Figumi for working to shut down the Seiichi gumi and combining it with his gumi. Taku was the silly pawn in their game and Testu was a pawn in Naraku's. With the information being sent he knew exactly how to destroy Ken Yakamoto, he was the disgrace of Yakuza.

"Here is your information." the police chief handed the hanyou a plain folder with the information he needed, now all he had to do was wait for the right time to let everything play out. First the Seiichi gumi then the Taishou and Nakamura, with the three major gumi's taken over all of the minor gumi's would have no choice but to submit.

"Arigato, you will be handsomely rewarded." tossing him a small stack of bills. The chump change he tossed to Testu was nothing compared to the money he had or what he will have after all was said and done. Both men bowed to each other and departed their separate ways as if nothing transpired between a police officer and a member of Yakuza.

"Baka." he muttered walking inside his limo, the driver closed the door behind his boss and drove back to his mansion on the far end of Tokyo.

-

-

Sorry for the really late update but I'm lazy and have so many ideas on other stories I want to write. Review!!!


End file.
